


The Cold

by RPGwrites



Series: The Ripple Effect [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGwrites/pseuds/RPGwrites
Summary: Months after Meridian has been found, people still can’t live their normal lives in Andromeda. The fight with the kett was still going strong. When Ryder is contacted with yet another mission, at first it looks like the kett, but with a second thorough look, it might be something else that lurks behind the shadows. There are too many things that don't add up and too many unanswered questions. Can Ryder leave this mission alone or will she give in and investigate things?





	1. a Favour for a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter using the Whumptober prompt: 8. Dragged away.
> 
> TW Animal trap  
TW Getting shocked

_Pathfinder,_

_Usually, I wouldn’t be as direct but I need your help. We’re a village on Voeld. We take care of each other, but in the last few weeks, my sisters and brothers have been dragged away. I don’t know who, I don’t know why but the one thing I do know is that it isn’t the kett. Everybody has been ignoring my cry for help, nobody believes me. But these patterns are different from the kett. Maybe you’re different. Maybe you can do something about this. _

_A friend said to contact you. _

_Olsi Ivfra_

Ryder frowned as she read the email again in Reyes’ VIP room. Deciding if she should take this mission or not.

This wasn’t the first time she got an email like this. Months since Meridian and they still didn’t know what the kett was up to next. People moved on. They rebuild. Since the death of the Archon, they tried to live a normal life. Most couldn’t succeed though.

Normal isn’t found easily in Andromeda.

Scott’s treatment was long. Lots of therapy was needed again but he was doing physically fine. Mentally was a different story.

He wouldn’t admit it but it was getting him down that everybody moved on but he couldn’t. He felt behind. Ryder could see it when she visited him. How when she left he wanted to desperately leave too. He was trapped.

Then there was also the thing of what he would do with his life once he was approved for active duty again. Which Harry assured her would almost be upon them.

“That looks serious,” Reyes suddenly said, examing her expression. Ryder wasn’t sure when he came into the room.

“Just an email,” Ryder shrugged, her eyes were still fixed on her omni-tool. “People who disappear and think it isn’t the kett. The same old.”

Reyes’ eyes widened and at first, Ryder didn’t know why until he spoke. “Is that from Olsi?”

Ryder chewed her lip and double-checked the name. Sure enough, it was from the same person Reyes talked about unless they had a different last name, but what were the chances? Sara Ryder was long enough in Andromeda to not believe in coincidences. “So, you’re the _friend_,” she said unimpressed.

“Yes,” he said as if she should’ve expected that. “I think you should check it out.”

“Reyes,” she deactivated her omni-tool. “Do you know how many requests I get exactly like these? Do you know how many I checked out? And guess who was behind these every single time?”

“I know. I know,” he said. But Reyes couldn’t know because if he did he wouldn’t ask her this.

Andromeda still needed a lot of work. Eos, Havaral, Elaaden, hell even Kadara all needed a lot of improvement. There aren’t enough outposts and most focussed only on Meridian.

They should have focused more on Meridian when Ryder asked but they didn’t.

“Would I ever waste your time?” Reyes asked charmingly.

_No, he wouldn’t._ Ryder knew this. For every single thing, he asked her mission wise also benefited him as well as the Initiative. Except maybe Zia, but that was a different story.

“Fine,” Ryder said, still unsure. “But, I’m just checking it out. No promises.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Reyes said. He leaned back on the couch, “Now that’s out of the way, do you want your usual?”

Since everything that happened with the Archon’s flagship months ago, Ryder has been doing better. Treatment plans worked, and treatment plans failed. She had her ups and downs.

She only tried alcohol once afterward. It was after they secured Meridian. They were celebrating and she talked to Lexi making sure it was okay. It wasn’t anything strong. But she had horrible consciousness. And afterward, she was on a strict fluid diet.

She never dared trying alcohol again, and she wasn’t planning on doing it right now. So when Reyes asked for her usual he meant water.

“Sure,” she said.

After their drinks or more accurately her water and his whiskey arrived, they would start to discuss business.

Things were doing better than expected in Kadara. The Port flourished under Reyes’ rule. Yes, there were still problems and of course, Kadara wasn’t crime-free. Reyes still had his smuggling business on the side after all. But people were happier.

There were no protection fees, or at least if there was Ryder wasn’t aware of them. Most were happy with Keema.

Ryder wasn’t aware of everything that was going around in Kadara. Just as she didn’t share all of her work with Reyes, it was the same with him. It was a perfect solution, but Ryder always had this sinking feeling that it won’t always be the case.

Secrets have a way of hurting the people you love. That’s one lesson she’ll always cherish.

Even though she and Reyes were in a happy relationship she still couldn’t be honest about her full injuries. They were talking about everything, but whenever those injuries became the subject she changed it. Reyes was suspicious. He even asked her why she was acting this way. She gave him a vague answer, saying it was in the past.

The look he gave her in return told her he didn’t believe her. Besides now wasn’t the place nor the time. They were happy and that was what counted. One day if they were still together and she needs to tell him she will. But that is not today.

* * *

“So, where to now Pathfinder?” the pilot of the Tempest asked when she arrived on the bridge.

Ryder could’ve tasked SAM to give the location to Kallo but she also thought it was time to do the rounds and check up on her crew.

“Voeld,” Ryder decided to go straight to the planet. It wouldn't help if she ignored it.

“Something happening at the icy planet?” Suvi asked as she arrived.

Part of the reason why they were on Kadara was because of her. Suvi divided her time helping the Nexus scientists and doing her work on the Tempest. It was hard but she succeeded. Suvi needed to gather samples with a team on her own. To say she was excited about her work was an understatement.

“Just to check something out,” Ryder said still unsure if this was worth checking out.

She went back to her quarters afterward and replied to her emails. There she got the agreed-upon meeting place.

She also scheduled a vid-call with Commander Do Xeel.

“Pathfinder,” the not so friendly meeting came. “With what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Commander, I was wondering if you know the Angara by the name of Olsi Ivfra?” Ryder decided to go straight to business.

Do Xeel straightened as she recognized the name. “We had dealings with her in the past. Why?” Do Xeel asked as she gave more of her attention to the conversation. “Have she started to bother you?”

Ryder heard what the Commander wasn’t saying. Even though she didn’t say it, it was in there. Hidden.

“So,” Ryder crossed her arms. “She complained about the missing people to you as well?”

“She has a friend,” the commander started. It looks like she has lots of friends where it counted. “After she complained to a lot of people and gave a lot of people head-splitters,” _she meant headaches_, Ryder reminded herself, “We started to check it out.”

“And what have you found?”

“The short version nothing.”

“She said it was unlike the other kett disappearances.” Ryder had to mention that. If only for herself. “Is that true?”

“I’ll admit,” the Commander said reluctantly. “There were things that didn’t add up.”

Ryder hated herself for saying it but it was where her mind was going to. “So it might not be the kett?”

“Pathfinder,” she used a tone that suggested she was talking to a kid and not the human Pathfinder. “If we investigated-“

“-Every case like this we’ll get nowhere,” Ryder finished her sentence. “I know. I know. That’s what I said.”

Do Xeel was not impressed that she interrupted her. Or at least that’s what her impression told her. Ryder always had a hard time reading Do Xeel.

“But, you’re still going to look into this?”

“Doing a favour for a friend.” That wasn’t exactly correct but she wasn’t sure what else to call it.

“You’ll waste your time with this,” she said not being impressed in the least. “Typical.”

Ryder chose to ignore it. “I’m on my way to Voeld.”

“Make sure to drop by. We could use your help with something.”

* * *

“I hate Voeld,” Liam said after Kallo landed the Tempest.

“Don’t worry Kosta,” Ryder tried to assure him. “I’m not planning to take you with me if I don’t have to.”

Vetra gave Ryder a stare that shouted, _I hope you don’t pick me either_.

Ryder buried her neck deeper into her scarf as if she could feel the cold even though they were on the temperature controlled Tempest. “Time to gear up,” she said to no one in particular.

“Who are you taking?” Vetra asked.

“No one,” Ryder said while she and Vetra walked away from the bridge. “It’s not far from the Resistance Base here.”

“So why gear up?” Vetra asked curiously.

“Have you ever been on Voeld?” the sarcastic question came. “Climate control.” _And the kett._

But Ryder had a feeling Vetra's question was more of an ice breaker than anything else.

“Speaking of,” Vetra looked at the datapad that Ryder only saw now in the turian’s hands. “I had dealings with her.”

Vetra was speaking about Olsi of course. Ryder asked her as well as SAM for information about her.

Publically there wasn’t a lot of information about the Angara. Other than being a friend of the Charlatan and being a Collective she didn’t know much about her.

“Why only bring this up now?” Ryder raised her one eyebrow. “You’re keeping secrets Vetra?”

“I’m hurt, Ryder. I thought you trusted me,” the playful remark came.

“It has nothing to do with trust.” It was a lie of course. It had everything to do with trust but Ryder found it very suspicious that Vetra only mentioned it now and not sooner. The timing couldn’t be worse.

“She didn’t always go as Olsi.”

“Oh?” That perked Ryder’s curiosity more than it should have. “Someone with a past. Okay give me the datapad.”

Not that Ryder had time to look at everything now.

Ryder and Vetra went to their separate ways.

“SAM,” Ryder said while she was putting her armor on, “can you give me the short version of what’s on that datapad?” Ryder asked in the hopes it would work.

She was taking the shortcut because she had no time to thoroughly read the information. This wasn’t normally she did things. Ryder liked to do her research thoroughly.

“Yes Pathfinder.”

* * *

“Pathfinder you came,” the Angara said. Looking up and down from her omni-tool she confirmed that this was, in fact, Olsi Ivfra or more accurately according to Vetra Halane Oga Gira.

“Of course Halane.”

Ryder saying her real name seemed to have no effect on her which only led Ryder to believe that she expected it. “Looks like you did your research.”

“My research ended up nothing,” Ryder said. “But I’m sure you know it.”

“Vetra told you about me.”

“Does Reyes know?” Ryder asked. Ryder didn’t exactly have time to call him. But she had a feeling he knew. After Dorado’s betrayal, Reyes wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

“Of course. Who do you think gave me this new identity?”

Ryder didn’t know that Reyes was in the business of giving new identities. But then again the Charlatan was bound to have connections everywhere.

She wasn’t mad, Ryder understood.

“Okay,” Ryder decided to leave the subject alone. “Tell me what happened Halane.”

The first time the Angara might’ve been okay with Ryder using her real name but this time it made her face turn into something sour mixed with fear. “If you don’t mind Pathfinder call me Olsi.” Her eyes looked around frantically. Ryder wasn’t sure if this was the first time she noticed it or if it was the first that she has done this. “I have a reason for using my new name.” And just like that her features seemed to relax.

That was one of the things Vetra’s information didn’t state. It stated all about Halane but yet nothing about Olsi. It had where she grew up, what sort of business she did with Vetra. Then…it stopped. As if she disappeared on the face of the…Galaxy.

Her reasons for changing her name was unknown. But it didn’t matter.

“Sure,” Ryder agreed. “That’s your business.” _And probably Reyes’_, but she didn’t say that out loud. “Why shouldn’t I believe these disappearances doesn’t have anything to do with the kett?”

Ryder remembered the Angaras they found in the cages. It was mere months ago, but yet it felt like yesterday where the cold tried to catch them in its claws. In which state some of them were. Hungry for freedom. And what the kett had done to them.

It’s sad, and Ryder felt very wrong for not wanting to drop everything for a kett related mission. People still suffered under the kett’s influence. They were still at war with them. But it was also their reality. Everything was important. Ryder couldn’t afford to chase down every lead they came across. They were too many.

“Besides the patterns?” Olsi shrugged. “There’s also a survivor.”

That caught Ryder’s attention. Why didn’t anybody mention the survivor? And that’s exactly what she asked.

“Why didn’t you mention that before?” Ryder tried not to sound interested all of the sudden but she doubted she succeeded.

“Why?” she asked in a way that suggested the answer was obvious. “Because everybody thinks he is crazy.”

Ryder frowned in response, “But he remembers what happened? How did he get away?”

“Nobody is sure, he was found somewhere unknown. Alone in the cold,” Olsi started. “A group of Resistance scouts found him while on patrol.”

That sounded ominous to Ryder’s ears and she couldn’t exactly explain why. “No signs of…anything?” There’s always evidence. His attackers must’ve left some kind of clue.

“Nothing they could find.” There was no hesitancy in Olsi’s tone. No doubt. She was sure of herself. “He was missing for a few days. A couple of us went out searching for him. We had nothing to go on but drag marks.”

“And the Resistance thought it was the kett,” Ryder concluded.

“Yes, I’m not sure what the Resistance told you but my village needs help.” The tone of desperation screamed in the Angara’s tone. It was louder than her words. “Please Pathfinder, Reyes said you’re different.”

_Different then who?_

It wasn’t the first time he said that. But Ryder was still not sure if she should look into this.

“Give me the coordinates to this…person,” Ryder was unsure what to call him. Olsi hasn’t given any details of him yet.

“Thank you,” Olsi was grateful. Probably more than Ryder realized. “But be warned, he and his brother live in a secluded area. And he is very paranoid.”

* * *

“So we’re going to do this?” Peebee said when she strapped her shotgun on.

“Just checking things out.”

_Why can’t I just let it go?_

Every part of her screamed it was the kett. There was just that glimpse of doubt that crept in through the cracks. If she was wrong about this it would be on her.

“She’s only doing it because her boyfriend asked her,” Peebee directed at Cora. She had a playful grin on her lips.

Cora gave her a long hard stare before putting her breastplate on. Seemingly very uninterested in Ryder's reasons.

“We're not doing anything but checking things out,” Ryder checked to see if she had enough ammo clips.

Maybe Peebee had a point. Maybe if someone else asked her she would have thought twice before deciding to take this. But then again there were other reasons for her doing this as well.

When Reyes asked she hesitated. It didn't take a lot of persuasion though.

“That's probably the village your contact spoke off,” Cora said when they rode past some buildings.

“SAM?” Ryder asked for confirmation.

“That is correct.”

The road ahead was still long and they had a couple of hours at least ahead of them.

There were a couple of miles where only silence was heard.

“Is it just me or did it get colder?” Peebee asked. It was impossible. The Nomad had climate control but yet the same feeling crept onto Ryder as well.

“Yeah something isn't right about this place,” Cora agreed as well.

“Let's just check things out,” Ryder said as she parked the Nomad.

“Why are we parking so far?” Peebee asked as she looked at the building ahead of them. They were a couple of meters away from their destination.

_Be sure to park your vehicle some distance aw_ay, Olsi’s words rang in Ryder's ears.

“It's better this way,” Ryder said.

“Pathfinder,” SAM spoke through her omni-tool, “I detect multiple traps.”

“Traps?” Cora asked in confusion. “There's something everybody doesn't have near their homes.”

“Well he is paranoid,” Ryder said as if it was normal. And this is far away from the village. Maybe there’s a lot of wild animals here. “Keep an eye out.”

The three proceeded in caution but that didn't mean they kept their mouths shut the entire time.

“Why is this guy so paranoid?” Cora whispered. Nobody was sure why she whispered maybe not even Cora knew because they still had some steps before reaching the building. “Didn’t you say he had memory loss?”

“Yeah,” Ryder choose not to whisper. That didn’t mean she spoke loud either. “I’m not sure. Besides being scared of these people…”

“…Kett you mean,” Peebee tried to fill in.

_If it is the kett_, but she didn’t voice that out loud. “…will come after him,” Ryder continued, ignoring Peebee’s words. “It sounds like there’s more to that. Maybe it has to do with why people think he’s crazy.”

“Will what he says change anything?” Cora seemed curious if they would take this further. She still had no interest in Ryder’s reasons though.

“Well-“she started but she never got the chance to say anything.

“Pathfinder you're about to step on a trap.”

But the sound of a click told her it was too late.

Without thinking she took a step further but something stopped her and she fell. Pain shot through her ankle. Strangely enough, it made her nauseous. “Dammit,” Ryder said.

“Ryder, are you okay?” Cora and Peebee asked in unison.

“Just get me out-“but she was interrupted yet again. For a couple of minutes, she heard nothing as volts of electricity went through her body. Making her unable to do, or say anything. Her senses felt nonexistence. She felt as the pain went through every nerve.

The rest became foggy.

* * *

“Something is wrong,” Cora said when Ryder stopped responding.

“Is that-“ Peebee said and it wasn’t long until Cora saw it too. Signs of Ryder being shocked was visible to both of their eyes. Ryder’s eyes were squeezed shut as if she was trying block pain and her body rocked sideways from whatever the trap was doing to her.

It lasted only a few seconds and afterward a small dome shield-like covered Ryder.

“Has it stopped?” Cora asked no one and then all of a sudden realized there was an AI that always monitored Ryder. “SAM?”

“The Pathfinder’s ankle is badly damaged and she was shocked with multiple of volts,” The AI responded. “However it has stopped. Ryder is currently unconscious but trapped.”

“What the hell kind of trap is this?” Peebee voiced what Cora’s been thinking. “Is this for a human or an animal or both?”

“We got ourselves a live one,” they heard a male Angara approaching. “Get in here Tey!” he demanded.

“Just leave the thing to rot,” a second Angara responded.

When the Angara approach them – the one whose name wasn’t Tey – he held his weapon firmly.

Cora and Peebee held their hands in surrender, showing that they meant no harm. “We’re people just like you. You seem to have caught our friend,” Cora said.

But instead of it making their case it did not. “Why the hell are you on my property!?” he seemed mad. Very mad. He was ready to shoot. “Have you came to take me back? I’m not going. Not again!”

“Woah. Woah,” Cora said before the misunderstanding became bigger. “We’re not here to take anything or anyone. But she,” Cora pointed towards where Ryder still lay motionless on the snow, “probably needs some help.”

“Brother,” probably Tey said, ”What’s going on in there?” He ran towards his brother and stopped, clearly shocked by Ryder. “That’s…that’s a human. Not just any human.” He said as he recognized Ryder. “That’s the human Pathfinder.”

“She is staying in there until we know why they are here,” his brother didn’t move an inch. Still holding his weapon in the position it was before.

“Stay there until…” he repeated slowly like he couldn’t believe what his brother suggested. “Are you mad? She’s hurt. I’m getting her out.” He started to run back into the building.

It would’ve been nice if he asked his brother to put his weapon away.

It wasn’t long until the shield went down. “Peebee check on her,” Cora ordered.

“You’re not going anywhere,” the Angara threatened.

“Look,” Peebee said,” You can try to shoot me but I’m sure she can reach for her weapon before you can pull the trigger,” she said, referring to Cora. Peebee had enough of this. “I’m going.” And Peebee started to walk to Ryder.

“Brother, why haven’t you dropped your weapon?” Cora wasn’t sure when Tey returned.

When she looked at the direction where Ryder laid she saw the shield have disappeared.

“No,” the brother said.

“Drop. It. Now,” his firm voice came. And his brother did what he was told reluctantly.

“She’s getting awake!” Peebee screamed.

Cora didn’t know if Peebee screamed because she was worried or if she was relieved.

* * *

Ryder groaned as she heard voices arguing. Every nerve of her body screamed and she just wanted everyone to shut up. She was getting a headache and they weren’t making it better.

She tried to move her legs but stopped and groaned when the one sent a jolt of pain.

“Ryder!” the voice could only belong to Peebee. “Hold still.”

“What happened? The trap?” she questioned as she looked over her foggy surroundings.

“Yeah,” Peebee confirmed. “Some trap, huh?”

“Pathfinder,” an Angara was suddenly at her side. “I’m so sorry. These traps are animal traps.”

_This sure doesn’t feel like an animal trap._ “Can you get this thing off my leg?” Ryder tried to focus her eyes but everything seemed blurry.

“Oh yes. Yes. Of course,” the Angara said eagerly. “You might want to grab onto something.”

He might not have thought that through because there was only snow around them. And she sure as hell wasn’t planning on grabbing onto Peebee. “Just do it.” Irritation was visible in her tone.

Ryder closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She felt the release of the teeth of the trap, but the relief didn’t stay long. She opened her eyes, blood was pouring from her ankle, and with it more pain. Just the sight of it made her feel dizzier.

That was until SAM did his work and helped her with pain control. “Thanks, SAM,” she said through their private channel.

“Can you stand?” Cora appeared with another Angara.

“No introductions?” Ryder joked. She wanted a minute before standing up. Everything was still blurry.

“Sorry Pathfinder,” the first Angara apologized. “My name is Tey and this is my brother Jirgan.”

“We shouldn’t let these people go,” Jirgan said. He didn't approve of his brother giving them his name.

“Excuse me?” Ryder raised her eyebrow. _Why the hell not?_

“Why have you come here? What do you want?” he demanded. But there was a sliver of fear there.

“Just to talk,” Ryder said trying to get up. Even though Ryder didn’t ask them Cora and Peebee were at her side helping her up. She couldn’t stand on her right foot. “Let’s go.”

“Ryder!” she heard Cora’s anxious voice.

Ryder was on the cold snow again. What happened? Did she collapse? She didn’t think it was possible but everything felt less clear. Everything was spinning, and she felt incredibly nauseous.

“We should get her inside quickly,” Tey said with rising panic while giving her bloody leg a concerned look.

“I’m fine. I can walk.”

“No you can’t,” both Peebee and Cora said. They looked at each other shocked that they said it together.

With a lot of trouble and protests, they got inside.

“Sit her there,” Tye said and Ryder had no idea where they were putting her. It was something soft.

She was trying to stay focus on the four talking people, but her eyes didn’t want to stay open. It felt a lifetime of trying to fight it but it wasn’t long until Ryder gave in to sleep.


	2. Not Adding Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter using the prompt from Whumptober: 11. Stitches. It's a day late though.
> 
> TW stitches  
TW burning wounds

“Give her medi-gel,” Ryder heard a far off voice. But for some reason, she couldn't place it. She tried but no matter how hard she tried her mind came out blank.

  
She tried opening her heavy eyes. But it was hard. It was glued together. She took a couple of tries and then she succeeded.

  
“She's waking up.” Ryder recognized the voice as Peebee and frowned.

  
“What happened?” her hand went to her temple as she felt an old headache getting worse.

  
“You don't remember?” an Angara asked.

  
She looked at him intensively and blinked a couple of times. “The trap,” she recalled. “I was hoping that was a dream.”

  
“No dream,” Cora crossed her arms across her chest. “His brother still wants to murder or lock us up.” Everyone could see Cora was tired and annoyed.

  
“My brother isn't well,” Tey started to explain. “I'm sorry about all of this.”

_So the brother is the crazy one. Point noted._  
  
“Give me some medi-gel and I'll be fine,” Ryder said. She couldn't help to be annoyed either. And she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

  
“You'll need stitches,” Ley said almost too afraid to say anything else.

  
Ryder looked down on her leg. “Have you ever done stitches before?”

  
“Yes,” he said but there was something else that he wasn’t saying. “Not on humans though,” he mumbled. Not having any confidence in his ability to do this. And it made Ryder nervous.

  
_This can only go good._ “Give me some medi-gel to stop the bleeding.”

  
Was her leg that bad? Maybe she needed to check it herself.

  
“We should get you out of that armor,” Cora said exactly what was on Ryder’s mind. She was extremely uncomfortable. In fact the one side of her back burned. It felt like it was on fire. “Do you have any clothes we can borrow?” she asked Ley. Borrow was a strong term. Ryder was pretty sure they wouldn’t want the clothes back afterwards.

  
“Two doors down is a bathroom. You’ll find clothes. But…” Tey trailed off and all of them knew what he was planning on saying.

  
“No human’s clothes,” Ryder said as she used her arms for support to try and get off the couch, but she failed.

  
“You need help,” Peebee tried to intervene.

  
“It’s just my ankle,” Ryder tried to reassure her. “It’s not that serious.”

“Yeah, cause it’s not like you got shocked or anything,” Cora was having none of it.

  
Ryder stared at her with a straight face but at the end she led Cora and Peebee help her. After putting some medi-gel on her wound they got to the room.

  
“Ryder,” Cora sighed, frustrated, “You’re going to have to move your arm more than that.”

  
There’s a few things that Ryder learned about Cora. One of them was when she got sarcastic with Ryder she had reach a point of being beyond irritated and annoyed with her. This being the second time she has been sarcastic with her in a short time told her Cora had more than enough.

  
“Okay,” Ryder took a deep breath and tried to do that. She squinted her eyes as she felt the pain go through her arm and the burning got so bad that she wanted to put snow on it. Ryder led out a groan.

  
Cora stopped her movements and waited for Ryder to open her eyes again before speaking. “Is something wrong with your arm?”

  
“No,” Ryder said out of breath.

  
“Ryder,” Cora spoke her name like a warning. “What’s going on?”

  
Peebee stood behind her and Ryder started to feel uncomfortable. She felt exposed.

  
Cora must’ve seen something on Peebee’s expressions because she shifted her gaze to the asari. “What is it?”

  
This whole exchange between Cora and Peebee made Ryder curious, and she wondered what it was that Peebee saw.

  
“I think you should see this.” Whatever it was Peebee either didn’t understand it or she didn’t wanted to alarm any of them. “It’s definitely not her arm.”

  
Ryder had no idea what they saw on her back but the silence was maddening and it lasted too long, “Would someone tell me what’s going on.”

  
“Ryder does your shoulder blade hurt?” Cora asked.

  
Maybe that was where she felt it.

  
“Possibly,” Ryder said. “Why? What’s wrong?” she asked in anticipation.

  
“You have a large…” Peebee started but suddenly trailed off.

  
“It’s a burning wound,” Cora filled in.

  
“Is it bad?” Ryder asked. She was more curious than asking out of necessity.

“You know we’re not a doctor, right?” Peebee pointed out the obvious. She wouldn’t admit it but she sounded like someone who had more on their hands than they’ve bargained for.

  
“It’s okay,” Ryder said and then she start to think out loud, “We just need to put some medi-gel on it.”

  
“Peebee look for dressings we can cover the wound with,” Cora ordered.

  
That was what they did. If Ryder could’ve reached it herself she would’ve done it, but before they administered the medi-gel they tried to clean the wound as best as they could with the supplies they had. For Ryder the process was very unpleasant. She only felt some relief after the medi-gel.

  
“We need more than medi-gel,” Peebee concluded. “I don’t think it will do the trick alone.” Then she gave Ryder and Cora a look, knowing that what she wanted to do next they’ll disagree with. “We need to get back to the Tempest.”

  
“We can’t!” Ryder immediately protested.

  
Cora’s look was unreadable though. She could go anyway of the argument. “As much as I agree with Peebee, Ryder is right.” She looked at the pile of armor. “We need to finish up here first.” Ryder was never more grateful that Cora agreed with her. That meant the argument could be stopped there.

  
The rest of the way they worked in silence. They moved as quickly as they could but it wasn’t fast enough. The minutes ticked by.

  
“Oof,” Peebe said. And it was clear that she wasn’t thinking when she said that.

  
“What is it?” Ryder asked out of breath. The room was spinning again. And she hoped it wouldn’t be another injury that could come in the way again.

  
“That doesn’t look good,” Peebee answered reluctantly.

  
“Yeah, Ley is right. You definitely need some stitches,” Cora agreed.

  
_Oh, it's just my leg._

  
“Maybe,” Ryder said. “I don’t think he is the best candidate for it though.”

  
The clothes on Ryder was baggy and didn’t fit her clearly well. Anyone could see that these clothes were not meant for a human. It looked wrong in all of the ways.

  
They got Ryder back to where Ley was and this time his brother was there as well.

  
Jirgan had his arms crossed over his chest not looking impressed at all. He made Ryder very uncomfortable and for some unknown reason to her, she couldn’t understand why. 

When they got Ryder to the couch she was panting, being out of breath. A drop of sweat was running down her forehead from all the effort. And her limbs didn’t want to work anymore. She looked down on her hands and saw that she was shaking.

  
“Is humans supposed to be that white?” Ryder thought it was Ley that asked but everything seemed to be getting a little blurry.

  
Getting out of her armor took everything out of Ryder.

  
“Just get to work,” Cora said, but she threw Ryder a worried glance.

  
Everything went a bit hazy after that. For a while, she didn’t feel anything and she wasn’t sure if that was because of whatever Ley gave her or because of exhaustion. She hoped it was safe.

  
“Isn’t it better to have waited for Lexi?” Ryder asked SAM via their private channel.

  
“You won’t be able to reach Dr. T’Perro in time,” he sounded neutral.

  
Ryder didn’t ask SAM what he meant within time. She was too tired for that.

  
“I do recommend getting fully examined once you get back on the Tempest,” SAM continued.

  
“I’m guessing the buzzing in my head that doesn’t want to go away is a bad sign?”

  
“Yes, Pathfinder.”

  
Ley continued with his work but in all of that Ryder had no idea what was happening.

* * *

  
When Ryder opened up her eyes again every movement hurt. The buzzing in her head got worse and it droned all of the sound in the room.

  
Ryder frowned as she saw four faces talking to each other but no sound coming out.

  
“What-“Ryder started saying but her hand immediately went to her temple. It was a splitting headache. One of the worse ones she ever had.

  
“Ryder, are you okay?” Cora asked. Her voice was not 100% there. It sounded like she was speaking far off.

  
“Why didn’t anybody wake me?” Ryder jolted up straight but immediately regretted it. It felt like all her nerves were on fire.

  
“You were really out of it,” Cora started to explain.

  
The only thing that went on in Ryder’s head was that they wasted enough time. “I’m fine now,” Ryder said, but her shoulder blades reminded her that wasn’t the case. 

“Ankle looks good,” Ley said. Suddenly being under Ryder’s nose and if every nerve didn’t feel sore and weak she probably would’ve jumped.

  
_Now we can move on._

  
“Why have you come?” Jirgan’s mood hasn’t changed. It was the first time since she woke up that she noticed him and from the looks that Cora and Peebee had on their faces it was obvious that they only realized his presence now as well.

  
This time Ley didn’t stop his brother. Maybe he wondered just like his brother.

  
“I’m here about the kidnappings.” That was enough to catch Jirgan’s attention. “I just have some questions,” Ryder said before anyone could jump to conclusions. From the looks of it, the two brothers have already started to wrap their minds around this. And it was impossible to say what they were thinking.

  
“Nobody asks questions,” Ley said, not wholeheartedly trusting Ryder’s intentions. “So what makes you different?” Instead of an innocent question, it came out as an accusation.

  
“A friend of a friend asked for my help,” Ryder started to explain. It might just be a half-truth Reyes and Olsi might just be working together. Who said they were friends? “I’m not sure if I should.” She decided to be honest with them. “If this is the kett…then I’m sorry but everybody has problems with them. I can’t leave everything and help here.”

  
The assignments that she got from the Nexus might make a bigger difference than this one.

  
“You don’t believe us, do you?” Jirgan asked. He sounded like a child who got his hopes up over nothing.

  
“I don’t even know what happened. But I’ve come across nothing that indicated something else.” _Although, nothing is adding up._

  
“My brother is not making this up,” Jirgan said and it confused Ryder.

  
“What do you mean?” Ryder asked. Maybe he’s paranoid for a reason. Maybe whatever happened…“Is that why you live here? In the middle of nowhere?”

  
“After my brother was kidnapped he was gone for…” Ley seemed deep in thought thinking of a terrible time he would much rather not think about. “…well it doesn’t matter for how long. He came back.”

  
“He was found alone,” Ryder remembered what Olsi told her. “People found that… what mysterious?” She tried to piece everything together, but the truth was she didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle.

  
Ley shook his head, “Not mysterious, no. Suspicious.” There were a couple of seconds where nobody said a word. Everybody was waiting for him. All three of the Pathfinder team leaned in as if they will miss out on something if they don’t. “People said that he ran away. That his memory loss was a story he made up.”

“Why?” Ryder said what was probably on Cora and Peebee’s lips.

  
“They didn’t say,” this time Jirgan spoke. “It was easier for them. Easier than ignoring the truth that was staring in front of them.”

  
_This could still be the kett._

  
“My brother,” Ley said before Ryder could think any further, “had a hard time after he returned. He was never the same. The ones that did believe him expected him to move on. But he never could.”

  
Moving on can be impossible if you didn’t take the necessary steps.

  
“What do you remember?” Ryder hoped it wasn’t insensitive of her to jump to the next question but Peebee’s look confirmed that she was. Ryder shook the guilty feeling off. It wouldn’t help any of them if she acted sensitive. Finding answers, solutions were.

  
“I remember having dinner with family and friends,” Jirgan took no offense to Ryder’s question. “I remember going to bed early. It was a long and stressful day.”

  
“That’s the last thing you remember?” Cora asked. “Anything else? A feeling? Even if you think it’s your imagination it might be helpful.”

  
At first, Ryder thought Jirgan wouldn’t give more information, but then she saw the look. Something he kept a secret, being afraid people will think less of him if they know about this. “What?” Ryder sat straighter but pain made her regret it. It could’ve been from her shoulder blade or ankle or both.

  
“I remember…” Jirgan started to say, but he struggled to get the words out. It seemed like something he wanting to say, no scream to the Galaxy but saying it out loud would change everything.

  
“It’s okay,” Ryder tried to reassure him, “Feel free to take your time.”

  
“It was dark,” Jirgan spoke in the distance. It was fear. “So, so cold. I couldn’t see anything. There was darkness all around me. It felt like pins and needles stabbed me everywhere. It was just so cold.”

  
_He already said it was cold_, Ryder thought. Why repeat it? Was it important?cold

  
“Wait,” Peebee held her hand up. “I thought the cold doesn’t bother the Angara.”

  
“That part bothers me the most,” Jirgan said.

  
“So what’s up with the traps?” Everybody shot Peebee weird looks. “What?” she said in her defense. “We’re all thinking it.”

That was true. It was odd. It was also unlike any traps Ryder encountered. Not that she encountered much of them in Andromeda.

  
“There’s a lot of wildlife,” Tey defended himself as well as his brother. Ryder thought it was more than that though.

  
“So what animal is it for?” Ryder asked.

  
“Adhi,” the answer came from Jirgan. It was too quick.

  
A million guesses and I wouldn’t have guessed that.

  
“Anything else?” Cora asked.

* * *

  
There was no other information they could get out of the two brothers. And decided to leave.

  
“You won’t make the trip to your ship before nightfall,” Tey warned.

  
“Options, SAM?” Ryder asked through their private channel as she tried not to concentrate on the pain.

  
“If you go now, you can reach the village.”

  
“Then that’s our destination.”

  
With a lot of objections, it was decided that Cora would drive. Ryder couldn't drive in her current strange. That didn’t mean she agreed though.

  
“Well that’s 24 hours we’ll never get back,” Peebee broke the silence.

  
“Yeah,” Ryder agreed. She was too tired to say anything else.

  
“How are you feeling?” Cora asked, ignoring what Peebee said. It seemed like Cora didn’t want to share her thoughts on what happened these last 24 hours.

  
“Fine,” Ryder lied.

  
There was a moment of silence where Cora turned her body and gave Ryder a glance. It lasted too long and the longer she glanced the more worried she looked, “You should get some rest. It's a couple of hours before we reach our destination.”

  
Ryder knew Cora added the second part because she knew Ryder wouldn't give in.

  
“I'm fine,” Ryder said even though she felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

  
“Okay,” Cora said unconvinced but knowing Ryder more than a year she has learned a thing or two. She added nothing.

  
As she drove along her head felt heavier and heavier. All she wanted to do was lay her head on a pillow. All she wanted to do was sleep. 

It felt like SAM didn't do his job anymore. Her ankle was so sore and every movement sent pain shooting through her back. She couldn't help to wonder if something was wrong.

  
“SAM are you handling my pain levels?” Ryder asked when something sharp and painful shot through her ankle. She bit her lip in response.

  
“Yes Pathfinder,” SAM's neutral voice spoke through her head. “I do suggest that Dr. T'Perro look at your wounds.”

  
Another sharp pain shot through her ankle and she couldn't help to reach for it. She must've groaned because Peebee gave her an uncomfortable look. It wouldn't help her to look at her ankle. After all, it was covered in bandages.

  
“We should put medi-gel on it again,” Peebee said.

  
Ryder didn't have her armor on so there couldn't be medi-gel dispensed. And putting medi-gel on her ankle will be difficult right now.

  
“I'm…” she frowned as the pain got worse. “I'm fine.”

  
Just before they left they applied medi-gel on her back, though it didn’t feel like it.

  
“Pathfinder,” this time SAM spoke out loud. “I suggest taking this time to sleep. You will need it.”

  
Ryder wanted to protest but she was too tired and weak. So she sat back and closed her eyes. Even though she was uncomfortable she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

  
“Ryder,” someone whispered. “Ryder. Wake up.”

  
“She's not going to wake up if you whisper,” an annoyed and tired voice said.

  
“What?” the first voice spoke louder this time. “What do you suggest? Yell at her?” she asked sarcastically.

  
It sounded like a door opening and closing and Ryder hoped that whoever it was they were leaving and wouldn’t come back. She would appreciate it they can shut up and she can sleep further.

  
But that was wishful thinking.

  
Her door opened and she felt a rush of cold air. Whatever Ryder was wearing wasn't suitable for this kind of weather.

  
“Ryder,” someone shook her. “We need to go.”

  
“What?” Ryder opened her eyes and groaned. Cora stood next to her.

  
“Finally,” Peebee said triumphantly. 

She was made aware of her ankle when pain shot like little needles in her ankle. She was pretty sure it was warm. And although the rest of her body craved the heat all she wanted to do was put some snow on her ankle and maybe putting on her back won’t hurt. It would be such a great relief of pain.

  
With Peebee and Cora's help, they walked up to the village. It was dark outside. “What do we know about this place?” Peebee asked.

  
“It's a mixed-species village,” Ryder started.

“Angara, Turians, Asari, Salarians, Humans,” she listed all the species.

  
“Mostly the Angara?” Cora asked.

  
“Mostly the Angara,” Ryder confirmed.

  
“Halt,” an Angara said as they approached. He held his Rifle firmly. He wasn't afraid to use it.

  
“Why is there Resistance guarding this village?” Peebee asked.

  
“Looks like Do Xeel didn't ignore this completely,” Ryder observed.

  
“Do you think she sent them because of Olsi?” Cora sounded unbelievable. As if she believed this couldn't be possibly the reason.

  
“Well…no,” Ryder said. “Other people have gone missing right? And then there’s also the kett.”

  
“But they still believe it's the kett,” Peebee said. She could've said it differently. But she said they, as if she believed differently. “Did you have a change of heart?”

  
She wanted to say yes but she didn't have enough evidence to explain it. “I think we should look into this.” Even though it could still be them, something about this whole situation bothered Ryder.

  
When did she change her mind? Maybe Ryder always would've taken the mission because if she was honest with herself she never would have started to investigate if it was a no.

  
Whatever it was that convinced her to go- and it had nothing to do with Reyes – she hoped this was worth it. 


End file.
